An absorbent article typically comprises a topsheet, a backsheet, and an absorbent core disposed between the topsheet and the backsheet. The absorbent article can further include an acquisition web and optionally a distribution layer. The acquisition web is able to receive the liquid bodily exudates from the topsheet in order to temporary store them. Then, the optional distribution layer can receive the liquid bodily exudates from the acquisition web and distribute and transfer them to the absorbent core. Such absorbent articles exhibit satisfactory fluid handling properties.
Three-dimensional structures have been developed; see for example U.S. Patent Application Publ. No. 2014/0121625 A1.
In order to address consumer acceptance of absorbent articles, a great deal of effort has been spent to increase the opacity of the layers of absorbent articles. Opacity is advantageous in that increased opacity helps disguise waste materials absorbed or contained in or underneath layers of absorbent articles. Thus, it would be desirable to create a nonwoven laminate that has an increased opacity.
Moreover, at the end of the manufacturing process, the absorbent articles are typically folded and packaged as is known in the art. The absorbent articles may be packed under relatively high compression so as to reduce the size of the packages, while still providing an adequate amount of absorbent articles per package. However, the compression applied on the absorbent articles may have negative effects on the three-dimensional structure. Indeed, the three-dimensional structure may be deformed or collapsed which may affect the fluid handling properties of the absorbent article.
Thus, there is a need to provide an absorbent article that presents an improved resiliency to the compression forces.
Finally, there is a need to develop an absorbent article which can provide improved fluid handling properties such as improving the dewatering of the topsheet of the absorbent article.